<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Neighbor by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357995">Good Neighbor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High-Rise (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Counter Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You welcome your new neighbor to the high-rise building.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You would have knocked on the door but it was held open but a large cardboard box with the words “Dr. R. Laing Records” written on the side. You took a step across the threshold.</p><p>“Hello? Anyone home?” You called out into the mostly empty apartment. Your voice bounced off the concrete walls of the apartment.</p><p>“Hello?” A male voice answered from another room.</p><p>“I’m welcoming wagon.” You leaned around the corner to spy a handsome man in a suit walk out of the bedroom.</p><p>He smiled as he met up with you. “Dr. Robert Laing and you are…”</p><p>“Three doors down on the left. 2512.” Your eyes raked up and down his form, taking in how his suit cut across his figure.</p><p>You extended a hand. “Welcome to the building.”</p><p>“Happy to be here.”</p><p>You glanced around the room as you further into the living space. Laing licked his lips as he noticed how your short patterned dress hugged your ass.</p><p>“You married?”</p><p>“No.” Laing chuckled.</p><p>“Girlfriend?” Your head cocked to the side.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>You shifted your weight from one boot to another. “Gay?”</p><p>A hint of pink colored his cheeks as he smiled. “No.”</p><p>“Show me around your place.” You ran the tip of your tongue along your upper lip.</p><p>Laing shuffled his feet. “Of course.” He held out an outstretched arm. You walked past him, making sure your fingers grazed along his pants leg.</p><p>Laing cleared his throat, willing his body to cooperate. “The bedroom.” He gestured to an empty room, save a few boxes and a mattress roll on the floor.</p><p>“No bed?” you commented.</p><p>“On order.”</p><p>His hand slid down to the small of your back to guide you back down the hallway. “Bathroom.”</p><p>You sized up the shower and stored the information away for later. His hand remained on your back as he guided you to the living area.</p><p>“And the kitchen.” You walked through the small but well-appointed kitchen, running your hand along the cold stainless counter by the stove.</p><p>“It’s nice.” You spun to smile at Laing, your skirt flaring out to give him an eyeful of leg before hopping on the counter by the sink. The steel cold bleeding through your thin dress onto the backs of your thighs.</p><p>Laing fished a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out with his long fingers before offering to you.</p><p>“You smoke?” he asked.</p><p>You shook your head. “No. You drink?”</p><p>Laing smirked, replacing the cigarette back into the pack in his front shirt pocket. “Not at 9:30 in the morning.”</p><p>“Pity.” You clicked your tongue. “You screw?” Your head tilted to the side to gauge his reaction.</p><p>Robert blinked several times. “That’s rather forward, don’t you think?”</p><p>You hopped down to stand toe to toe with Laing. Your fingers ran along the length of his tie, the fabric rough. “Not at all. I have found it best to be straight and to the point. Saves hurt feelings in the long run.”</p><p>Laing raised an eyebrow. “What did you say you did again?”</p><p>“I didn’t. I’m a psychiatrist. I run a small clinic from my apartment in addition to working at the medical school.”</p><p>“Ah.” Laing nodded. “I’m surprised we haven’t met before.”</p><p>“It’s a large school, people get lost.” You clicked your tongue. “You still haven’t answered.”</p><p>Laing shook his head, as though shaking away cobwebs from his brain. Things were hazy along the edges as he stared down at you, one hand on his tie, the other drawing circles along his chest.</p><p>He chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry, what was the question?” He loosened his tie, which suddenly felt tight around his neck.</p><p>“Do you screw?” You let go of his tie to run a finger along your collarbone.</p><p>Laing gulped. “Yes I do.”</p><p>“Any good?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>You grabbed his tie again. “I’ll be the judge of that.”</p><p>Using his tie as a leash, you pulled Laing down and pressed your lips against his. They were soft.</p><p>Laing inhaled sharply before teasing his tongue into your mouth. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you sucked onto his tongue. If his kissing was any indicator, Laing would be good on his word. His hands slid up your legs, hooking one up around his waist before hefting you up onto the counter, stepping between your legs.</p><p>He rucked up your skirt to slip your panties off. You pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He fumbled with his belt and pants, pushing them down just far enough to release his cock. You scooted to the edge of the counter.</p><p>With a sense of urgency and lack of formality, Laing thrusted into you.</p><p>“Ah!” you groaned as he snapped roughly against you.</p><p>“Your cunt is tight around me.” Laing hissed through gritted teeth.</p><p>You grabbed his ass to pull him deeper, the tip of his cock sliding along your g-spot inside of you, stretching you.</p><p>“Fuck yes.” You bucked your hips against him, crushing your lips against him.</p><p>Robert nipped at your lips, hungry for more as his hips twisted against you. The coil inside of you pulled tight, threatening to snap at any moment.</p><p>“I’m cumming.” you moaned as the coil snapped inside of you. Your walls squeezed Laing’s cock and he gasped.</p><p>Two more thrusts, and Laing spilled inside of you, collapsing against you in exhaustion, spent. You leaned back against the wall, staring at Laing who pulled himself out of you. He fished out the cigarette and offered it to you.</p><p>You took it from him, placing it between your lips as he fished out another for himself and a lighter. Laing took a long drag before exhaling the smoke.</p><p>“How did I do?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>You smirked as you gazed back at him, exhaling the acrid smoke. “Not bad.” You hopped down from the counter, taking one more drag before putting the cigarette out in the sink.</p><p>“Not bad?” You couldn’t tell if you offended him or merely bruised his ego.</p><p>You strolled towards the still open door, wondering if anyone saw them as they walked by. You turned in the doorway.</p><p>“It’s just the first time. I need more data. As a doctor, you should know better.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “When?”</p><p>“Tonight at the party upstairs. And next time, lose the suit.” You walked out of sight, leaving Laing to wonder if everyone in the building was as friendly as you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>